1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support stands, particularly, to a support stand for a flat-panel display monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat-panel display monitors, such as liquid crystal display monitors, offer advantages such as reduced size, smaller weight, and better image quality. A viewing angle and height of the flat-panel display monitor can be generally adjusted via a support stand.
A typical support stand includes a base, a rotatable bracket, a first connecting member, a second connecting member, a first hinge assembly, a second hinge assembly, two connecting assemblies, and an elastic member. The first connecting member is connected to a side of the rotatable bracket via the first hinge assembly. The second connecting member is connected to the other side of the rotatable bracket via the second hinge assembly. The rotatable bracket is connected to the first connecting member and second connecting member via the connecting assemblies. The elastic member connects the rotatable bracket with the base. A flat-panel display monitor is fixed on the rotatable bracket. The flat-panel display monitor is capable of rotating relative to the first hinge assembly or the second hinge assembly.
However, the first connecting member and the second connecting member are connected to the rotatable bracket. The axis of the first hinge assembly and the axis of the second hinge assembly may not align in a straight line when the flat-panel display monitor moves, because a weight of the flat-panel display monitor is applied on the support stand. As a result, the flat-panel display monitor may be tilted to one side of the support stand making it inconvenient for a user to watch.
Therefore, a support stand which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.